


Coach Cana

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Missionary, Modern AU, Multi, Nalu smut, Oral Sex, married nalu, natsu with tattoo, natsu x lucy, not quite a threesome, sex coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Modern AU. Cana is a renowned sex coach. One day a young married couple comes in to her office...





	Coach Cana

No relationship is perfect. Even a couple that has it all together can have issues. Sometimes those issues are simply a need to spice things up a bit. 

That’s where Cana came in. She wasn’t much into committed relationships, personally preferring one night stands with whoever caught her eye on a particular night. 

But she knew pleasure, knew certain tips and tricks guaranteed to add a certain flavor to the bedroom. 

And she loved passing on her knowledge to couples who sought it, loved knowing her particular skill set could help them thrive. 

On a fairly nondescript afternoon she sat in her office waiting for her new clients to show up. She didn’t usually accept appointments from people she knew, but the girl was a good friend. One of her best friends, in fact. 

She was glad to bend the rules to help Lucy out as a belated wedding present. Especially if her Natsu was as much of a dish as she claimed. 

They came in with a soft knock to announce their presence. She was blonde, shorter stature, deliciously curvy, and had a tiny stud in her lip to accompany the one holding her hand. He was taller, muscular, with wild pink hair and a tattoo of what looked like a tribal dragon on his arm. 

“Hi, guys. Happy anniversary. Make yourselves at home.” 

“Thanks.” They sat down on a rather comfy couch. Lucy clutched Natsu’s hand, hints of blush coloring her cheeks. “So, umm, how do we start?” 

“However you want. Lucy, maybe you could take Natsu’s shirt off.” 

“Okay...” Cana couldn’t help noticing their shared glance, the way he nodded and smiled at her. They hadn’t even done anything yet and their bond, the trust and love they shared, was evident already.

This session was going to be a lot of fun. 

“Let your hands roam. Treasure him.” Lucy nodded. She pulled Natsu’s shirt up bit by bit, hands stroking over the newly exposed muscle. The garment was tossed to the side but her hands still roamed. She even kissed him as one daring finger traced over the swirl of salmon hair below his navel. 

He exhaled. Growled her name.

Good, Cana thought. 

“Alright, Natsu. Your turn.” 

He exhaled again, sloooowly, no doubt in an effort to clear the haze from his mind.

“What do I do?”

“Undress her. A woman’s body is like a gift, one that should be unwrapped and utterly worshiped. Let every touch and every kiss show her exactly how much you need her. Like this.” Cana stood next to Natsu. She slipped a hand under Lucy’s top, stroking one generous breast while kissing her neck. 

Lucy bit her lip. Shuddered. 

“I get it.” There was a gleam in his eyes, a sparkle that meant he was more than a little inspired. Definitely a good sign. Cana sat back down to watch and critique. 

...Not that there was anything much to critique, really. Natsu was certainly adept at worshiping Lucy. Those big, warm hands stroked up her thighs while he unzipped her skirt with his mouth and let it drop to the floor. He was just about to slip a hand under her panties when...

“No, not yet. Take your time. Don’t rush it.” 

So he went slow. He let his fingers ghost across her newly exposed skin with each shed article of clothing. Lucy giggled as he touched her tummy.

“That tickles.” 

“You like that, huh?” 

“Yeah. It feels good. Um, is it okay that we’re talking, though?” A glance over at their coach, who offered an encouraging smile. 

“Go ahead. Communication is essential. Talk, moan, giggle. Do whatever you want as long as you’re being open and honest with each other.” 

“Okay...what d’ya want me to do, Luce?” Her face was on fire. He cupped her cheek with his palm, touched her nose to his. 

“I...I want you to take my bra off.” 

Natsu nodded then made quick work of removing the interfering bra. Cana couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s boobs even as her husband fondled her. Ample, soft, supple, with those perky little berry pink nips begging for attention… Sure, she had seen them before, but typically in a locker room setting. 

Either way, they were glorious. 

Natsu was a lucky man. For that matter, Lucy was lucky to have a man who was so very keen on pleasing and treating his woman like a goddess.

“What now, babygirl?” His voice was low, a bit raspy. Utterly sexy. No wonder Lucy was squirming. 

“I...I’m not sure. Cana…? Any tricks?” 

“You bet. First, let me get something to drink.” 

The pair nodded. Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap, cuddling and kissing his girl. Privately Cana thought they were adorable, still very much in love no matter how much time had passed. 

They were meant to last, in other words. 

You just didn’t find couples like that anymore. 

She walked back into the room with a bottle of wine and a rather mischievous smile. 

“You guys are gonna love this. Lucy, lay back. Natsu, follow my lead.” 

Confused, curious, they did as they were told. Cana got on her knees and poured a little bit of the wine over Lucy’s tummy. She leaned over and licked it up, letting one hand trace over the front of the other girl’s panties. 

Lucy trembled and let out a little moan. Natsu watched intently, eyes dark, a smile curling his lips. 

“That’s hot.” 

“Glad you think so, cuz it’s your turn. I’ll pour and you can lick.” 

He nodded. His eyes darkened and that little smile morphed into a grin. Cana took a step back then drizzled wine over Lucy’s tummy. Natsu leaned in and started treating her to kisses and licks. Meanwhile his hands shifted up to caress her breasts. 

If those little whimpers and moans were any indication, she was positively loving this particular trick. 

Another splash of wine, this one lower, even splashing over her panties. 

“Oopsie. Looks like you’re gonna have to take care of that, too.” All part of the plan. By the absolutely wicked look on his face, Natsu didn’t mind this turn of events at all. He shifted downward, taking plenty of time to lick the spilled booze off of her. 

Then he flicked his tongue just above her waistband. 

She squirmed, let out this little mewling sound. Natsu tugged on the waistband with his teeth. He pulled downward to slowly bare her most intimate area. 

Of course, the moment he got her panties off, Cana poured more wine. The little stream traversed between her legs. Natsu watched it with greedy interest. 

“Go on, Natsu. Keep worshiping your woman.”

“Y-yeah, go on, Natsu. Worship me.”

“Ya don’t have to tell me twice.” Another wicked grin. He nudged her legs apart, licked his lips eagerly as he settled between her thighs. Lucy had one hand tracing over the tattoo on his forearm while the other tangled through those wild pink locks. 

Try as she might, Cana couldn’t look away...even if she had wanted to. Which she didn’t.

The way Natsu lavished oral attention on Lucy seemed to transcend even the idea of worship. He savored her like she was the only one on the planet, let alone the room. He was paying attention to each sound she made and using it as motivation. He kissed, licked, nibbled, traced his finger over her intimate folds. 

By all rights he was enjoying it every bit as much as his wife was.

Cana drizzled the cool wine right over the blonde’s hot little pussy. He licked up every drop, tracing his tongue over very sensitive skin. 

Lucy mewled again. It was a sexy yet dangerous sound, the sound of a woman who was so very close to the edge of heaven.

“Go on, babygirl. Let go for me.” He nibbled her clit. She shuddered, closed her eyes, let out a low, lusty moan as her body was claimed by orgasm.   
Through the waves of passion he held her close and stroked over her skin, treating her to gentle little kisses as she slowly calmed down. 

After several long moments Cana broke the silence. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.” The pair nodded. Cana led them to her spare bedroom, complete with a rather comfy looking bed. “First thing’s first. Natsu, you’re overdressed. Lucy, you can do the honors.” 

“Okay...” Shy voice, enthusiastic actions. The otherwise sweet girl clearly had a naughty side. Natsu sat down while Lucy sank to her knees. She let her fingers feather down his abs, treating his skin to butterfly soft kisses even while she worked on loosening his belt. 

Somehow she managed to tug the button of his jeans free with her teeth. She slid her hand over his briefs as the jeans slid to the ground. 

He exhaled.

“Lucy...” Animalistic growl that sent a chill down Cana’s spine. Lucy giggled and ran her hand over that rather impressive bulge before she relieved him of the briefs. 

Holy shit, Lucy was a very, very, very lucky girl. 

That so very lucky girl had enough time to stroke her husband’s cock and flick her tongue against his tip before Cana spoke up again. 

“Don’t get too carried away. I have another little trick for you two to try.” 

Lucy let out a reluctant sigh. Natsu ran a hand over her hair, flashed her a cute smile. 

Cana took that as a cue to go on. 

“Lucy, sit on Natsu’s lap. Let your foreheads touch as you hold each other close. Good. Now, breathe slowly. Focus on one another, the emotions your partner inspires, how it feels to be so close to them. No sexual touching, not yet. Just breathe.” 

The lovebirds followed her directions perfectly. The whole point of the exercise was a sort of intimate meditation that would slowly, eventually, merge into lovemaking. 

...although in this case Cana thought it wouldn’t exactly happen slowly. Those two were already all over each other as it was. 

Not that she could blame them.

She nuzzled his nose, while he cupped her cheek in his palm. 

“Very good. Now you can kiss and caress.”

No hesitation. Natsu claimed Lucy’s mouth with what’s best described as feral hunger. Her hands tangled into his hair while his pawed at her boobs. 

Lucy let out a few moans against his mouth, arching her back in what looked like enjoyment. Well, no use delaying what was certainly inevitable. 

“Go on, you two. I know you want to.” 

Cana knew they wanted to about as much as she privately wanted to watch them in action. Usually she tried to keep these sessions professional, but that was tricky tonight. 

These two were as close to a perfect couple as she had ever witnessed. Gentle, playful, sweet. Very much in tune with each other. 

Not to mention sexy as hell. 

They wasted absolutely no time getting on with it. Natsu had Lucy on her back in mere seconds, kissing and nuzzling her forehead as a means of getting ready for the main event. 

But at that moment a soft voice broke the silence.

“Natsu...wait...”

“Huh? What’s wrong, babygirl?” 

“I...I’m not sure if I can do this. You know, with an audience.” 

Common concern. Cana knew exactly how to address that.

“Don’t worry about me. Pretend I’m not even here.” 

“Yeah. It’ll be alright.” Natsu flashed Lucy a smile, clasped her hand in his, rested his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact. “Eyes on me, Lucy.” 

She nodded and leaned up to kiss her husband oh so gently. 

“Natsu...I love you...”

“I love you too, Luce.” His soft smile morphed into one of his wicked grins. “Now brace yourself...” He treated her to a kiss as he pushed into her wet depths, claiming her body and heart in one delicious motion. 

Lucy was so deliciously vocal. She let out this sigh that was the very embodiment of bliss. She tangled fingers through his hair while her other hand stroked his upper back. 

Those delicious vocalizations continued once he started moving inside her. 

“Natsu...Mmmm...” 

“Louder, babygirl. Can’t hear ya...” He nibbled her bottom lip, increasing speed little by little. Tantalizing her, no doubt.

“Please don’t stop, Natsu...feels so good...” 

“That’s my naughty girl.” His voice was a growl accompanied by a dark chuckle. “I love hearin’ ya sound like that, all sexy and horny...” 

“All for you, Natsu. Only you.” 

“Love hearin’ that too.” He pulled her into a kiss as he moved even faster. By those sounds she made he was going for all the right spots and very much succeeding. 

“Natsuuuu…” Louder still with an undeniable hint of passionate frenzy. Those fingers that had been stroking his back dug into his skin and made him growl in response. She was so close...and enjoying every single second. “I...I think I’m gonna come, Natsu...” 

“Go on, Lucy-baby. Don’t hold back. Please.” Another kiss, soft and sweet, broken only by her crying out. 

“Nahh...ho...holy shit...Natsuuuuuuuuuu~!!” 

It was like a shock wave coursed through her as she came. Her nails broke skin, her breaths became ragged, and her entire body trembled. 

“My turn.” Flash of a fanged grin as he kept moving, even faster now. “Mmm, Lucy, you feel so good...” 

Lucy could only giggle and fluff his hair as a response. Cana thought she heard her whisper something that sounded like “I love you,” but wasn’t really sure...although she wouldn’t have been surprised if she heard right. 

She also wasn’t surprised to hear Natsu flat-out roar Lucy’s name as he came deep inside her, filling his wife with his spunk and burying his face in her neck. 

For what seemed like an eternity there was silence, aside from breathing that started out harsh and slowly became more normal. They cuddled together and shared gentle kisses. Ahhh, afterglow. 

At some point Cana left the room, sneaking out to give them a little privacy. She figured it was the least she could do considering she had just watched them have some rather intense sex. 

It also gave her a few moments to call one of her male friends and arrange for some special companionship later that evening. After the stunning display she had witnessed, she knew she was going to need it. 

She grabbed their clothes from the office floor then made her way back to the spare bedroom. No surprise, she found them cuddling together mid-smooch. 

“You two are adorable, you know? Here. I brought your clothes.” 

“Thanks!” Natsu grinned while Lucy blushed and started re-dressing. 

"So are you guys always so...intense?"

"Yup! I guess you could say she puts a fire in my belly." 

Lucy's blush deepened, and she tried to focus on re-buttoning her shirt. Natsu just grinned that silly yet endearing grin of his, kissed his wife’s forehead, then pulled his pants and shirt back on. 

“Fire is right. That was pretty damn hot. Let me know if you ever want a third wheel, alright?” 

At the mere suggestion of this Lucy’s face could have passed for a rather large tomato. Natsu looked kind of confused. Cana smiled. “Kidding!”   
“Oh...okay.” The blonde’s blush lightened, although her cheeks were still fairly pink. After they had slipped their shoes back on Lucy did something pretty unexpected.

She hugged Cana.

“Thank you so much, Cana.” 

“You’re welcome. Do me a favor, alright?”

“Okay…?”

“Don’t you ever let him go, Lucy. You two have something I’ve never seen before, and it’s absolutely beautiful.” She kissed her friend’s cheek then stepped away. “Have a nice night, you guys.” 

“We will. Thanks.” With that Natsu curled his arms around Lucy. They waved then left the office, leaving Cana alone with her thoughts. 

Cana loved her job. 

She loved helping couples who needed an extra little boost.

And more importantly, she loved couples like Natsu and Lucy, loved encountering the rare pair that helped her remember that true love did indeed exist outside of stories. 

And that made it all worth it. 

~fin


End file.
